


The Bounds Of Friendship

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Moondancera has a bad day, and some friends help her out.





	The Bounds Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so please excuse any mistakes. I hope there isn't any, but if there is, then I take full responsibility for them. BTW Hasbro owns MLP, not me, but oh I so wish I did, then I could bring back the first generation and the MLP cartoons. I so miss those cartoons.

Moondancera was not having a good day, because everything she tried backfired on herself. She lost her keys the first thing in the morning and she was late getting her children to class, since the bus doesn't run past the house, which also made her late for work. When she got to work, she found piles of folders and memos to be typed before lunch, and she still had a business meeting to go to. So she got a glass of tea and sat down and started working. A short time later a pink unicorn, with dark pink hair and a green streak in it, with a train as his symbol, approaches her.

"Do you need any help with your work?" Steamer asks.

Moondancera jumps a little since she didn't notice Steamer walk up to her. Steamer smiles at her a little. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh sorry, I was engrossed in my work," Moondancera answers with a smile on her face. "But yeah if you want to help me I would be more then appreciative, since I have a meeting with the boss in less then half an hour, and I still need the notes for it."

"Okay, here I start on these and you find those notes of yours," he says picking up some of the files and heading to his desk.

"Thanks by the way Steamer," Moondancera says to his back. "Oh there they are," she says picking up the file of notes and getting them ready for the meeting. When she is done with that she heads to her meeting with the boss.

Later after the meeting she heads back to her desk, which is surprisingly clean. The files she still had to work on were gone and in their place was a nice neat stack of papers. "Uuummm what happened to my files?" Moondancera asks in surprise.

"Oh Patchwork and I did it to help you," Steamer says coming up behind her.

"Oh you did it to help me, that was nice of you."

"Well what are friends for," Patchwork says coming up to them.

"Thank you so much. I thought I would never get it done with." Moondancera says.

"Your welcome," both Steamer and Patchwork answer in unison.

"You two are good friends, you know that?"

"Yep we know," Patchwork answers with a smile.

Steamer and Moondancera smile at her.

"What time is it anyways?" Steamer asks.

"Its three o'clock, why?" Patchwork asks.

Both Moondancera and Steamer smack their heads and both say, "We need to go pick up our children." As they both turn to leave two babies come up and knock their parents down. One looks just like his father and one is a yellow Pegasus.

"Hi son, how did you get here?" Steamer asks his child.

"Yeah, daughter how did you get here?" Moondancera asks her.

"Unicorn picked us up and take us here," Both Baby Steamer and Baby Lofty answers.

"Well I saw you two so busy, I thought I would pick them up for you," Unicorn answers coming up to them.

"Thank you Unicorn," Both Steamer and Moondancera reply.

"Hey what are friends for, besides you two were so engrossed in your work that I thought I just might as well pick them up since I had to pick Baby Advenger up too," Unicorn answers.

"I got it why don't we all go out to tonight and celebrate friendship," Moondancera asks.

With that everyone agrees and they go out and have fun with each other and their children.


End file.
